


Pulse Play To Start

by zapphire2404



Series: Pulse Play To Start [1]
Category: Bones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: But in differents "Supernatural", Crossover, Dean Winchester Dies In 7x23, Dorks in Love, Gay, Harry Potter Dies When He Dies, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, He Dies Everytime, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Dies In Red Queen Battle, Homosexual, Infinite Life and Lives (?, Lance Sweets Dies In 10x01, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multiple Crossovers, Sam Winchester Dies Before Supernatural Beggins, Slash, Slow Burn, Temporary Death, They All Being They All, They are living in the bodys of many characters, This is in spanish, Yaoi, and changing things of them and anothers in alternatives universes, but I'll try, or something like that, this is hard to explain
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapphire2404/pseuds/zapphire2404
Summary: ¡Ding!"Bienvenido. Esperamos que disfrutes tu estancia en Afterlife. Aquí tienes un par de consejos y advertencias útiles:_Para abrir tu Mochila u observar tu Estado utiliza Comandos de Voz._Para cambiar los Comandos pide Opciones o Menú._Para sufrir lo mínimo posible durante el proceso sigue cada consejo dado.Actualmente usted se encuentra en la versión Creative de Afterlife, si desea avanzar deberá encontrar al resto de usuarios y juntos pasar por La Puerta."¡Ding!"Has obtenido siete nuevos objetivos. Cinco de ellos están calificados como "Fácil", dos de ellos como "Difícil" Y una como "Imposible"."¡Ding!"OBJETIVO FÁCIL: Abre tu Mochila."¡Ding!"OBJETIVO FÁCIL: Observa tu Estado."¡Ding!"OBJETIVO FÁCIL: Utiliza los Comandos de Voz."¡Ding!"OBJETIVO FÁCIL: Cambia las opciones del Menú a tu gusto."¡Ding!"OBJETIVO DIFÍCIL: Explora Afterlife Creative."¡Ding!"OBJETIVO DIFÍCIL: Encuentra al resto de usuarios."¡Ding!"OBJETIVO IMPOSIBLE: Encuentra y utiliza La Puerta con tus cuatro compañeros y pasad a Afterlife's Options."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester, Harry Potter/Lance Sweets, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Series: Pulse Play To Start [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760542
Kudos: 2





	Pulse Play To Start

**¿Si te ofrecemos vivir más tiempo, lo harías?**

■ □ ■ □ ■

Harry, parado en un suelo invisible pero tangible, frente a una pantalla de computadora gigante con palabras hechas de píxels muy pequeños, no puede mostrar su exasperación total por lo que leía. La imagen era como el mapa del merodeador, y rezaba:

**Ha muerto. ¿Qué deseas hacer ahora?**

Y luego, en letras más pequeñas:

**Mientras responde la pregunta, por favor tenga en cuenta que no cuestionamos esto muy a menudo, pero como es usted, puede decidir dónde se dirige.**

**Pero solo si elige [CONTINUAR PARTIDA]. Si por el contrario elige [SALIR], morirá como cualquier otra persona.**

De acuerdo, mierda.

Harry no estaba muy sorprendido por el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos. Su vida entera estaba llena de muchas situaciones de mierda, así que ¿por qué su muerte sería diferente? No era ningún shock, al menos no para el legendario Harry Potter. Eso no evitaba que se quejara de la situación.

Porque, ¿por qué todo parecía un video-juego? ¿Por qué en primer lugar se le hizo esa pregunta a él, de todas las personas? Ni siquiera había pensado en revivir cuando caminaba directo a la muerte en aquel claro del Bosque Prohibido. Directo hacia Voldemort. Estaba contento con la idea de finalmente morir, continuar al Otro Lado. Pasar el resto de su 'muerte' junto con sus padres en paz...

Pero claro, lo que podría responder por sí mismo (y la pantalla ya se lo había dicho antes, en realidad); Él era él. Harry Potter. El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

Como ya había dicho, una mierda, de verdad.

De todas maneras, Harry Potter o no Harry Potter, el texto deja otra gran pregunta para Harry. ¿Cuál era la mejor respuesta? ¿Continuar o Salir?

En realidad no quería responder, ni estaba muy seguro de qué era lo mejor, pero ya sabía lo que pulsaría. No había manera en el infierno de que dejara su mundo atrás, se largase despreocupadamente, sin mirar atrás, y lo dejara al completo merced de un Voldemort muy cabreado lleno de locura asesina.

Así que, sin pensar demasiado para no cambiar de opinión, como era su costumbre, presionó Continuar Partida rápidamente.

Y justo antes de que el mundo se apagara a su alrededor sintió su estómago caer cuando escuchó un " **¡Ding!** " y apareció un nuevo mensaje.

**Ha escogido [CONTINUAR PARTIDA].**

**¡Felicidades, te has convertido en lo más parecido existente a un Inmortal! Es gracioso, porque Voldemort siempre ha querido lo que tú conseguiste gracias a morir, lo que precisamente estaba intentando evitar. Jaja.**

"¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA!" maldijo mientras desaparecía.

Y segundos después, en la misma sala, aparecieron un par de muchachos agitados frente a la misma pantalla y sobre el mismo suelo invisible.

Esta vez, el mensaje rezado estaba escrito como una de las Tablas de Dios, pero claramente legible para los dos únicos presentes. Era lo mismo que había aparecido frente a Harry, con una advertencia extra:

**Si uno de los dos presiona una de las opciones, el otro será llevado con él a su próxima gran aventura.**

"¿Pero qué carajo?" Se exaltó el más bajo de los dos "¿¡CAS!? ¿¡Cas, dónde estás!? ¡Dile a tus angelitos que esto no es gracioso!"

Entonces la pantalla cambió.

**Esto es real. Castiel no podrá responder a tu llamado.**

"¡Gabrieeel! ¡Deja de jugar con nosotros y sácanos de aquí! ¡Y deja de copiar frases de Harry Potter!" Gritó Dean.

"¿Dean? ¿Eres tú?" Preguntó el más alto todavía semi sentado en el suelo.

"¡Pues claro que soy yo, ¿quién más iba a ser, Sammy?!" Se dirigió a su hermano el de ojos verdes.

"Es que llevo años sin verte Dean, tampoco tienes que ponerte borde conmigo" Le respondió Sam malhumorado. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero no le gustaba "¡Y no me llames Sammy!"

Ahora bien Dean sí que estaba confundido con su comentario. Volteó a mirar a Sam y se detuvo allí varios segundos. Había algo distinto, algo que no podía reconocer de inmediato. Entonces lo golpeó, era su cabello, cuya longitud era menor de lo que había sido en años.

Pero sobretodo eran sus ojos.

Esos ojos jamás se vieron beber sangre demoníaca ni habían visto ciento veinte años de Infierno con el mismísimo Lucifer y su enloquecido hermano mayor. Esos ojos jamás se habían visto morir de dentro hacia afuera sin su alma ni caer bajo la tentación de un demonio en momentos de depresión por su hermano muerto (y en menor medida su padre).

Ese no era su Sam. La reacción fue inmediata.

"¡GABRIEL ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO! ¡SABÍA QUE LUCIFER NO TE HABÍA ASESINADO, MALDITO COBARDE ESCURRIDIZO!" Comenzó a gritar Dean a punto de entrar en pánico, ¿o ya estaba en pánico? "¿O es alguno de tus hermanos? ¡Como seas tú, Baltazar, nos la vamos a pasar _de lo lindo_ más tarde cuando salga de aquí!"

Sam se encogió sobre sus hombros e hizo una mueca. Su hermano se había vuelto loco en algún momento entre los dos años que habían estado separados. Y eso lo hizo sentir culpable al saber que su aparente locura probablemente solo había llegado a ocurrir porque lo dejó solo con su padre.

Entonces la pantalla volvió a cambiar.

**Ya te dijimos que esto es real, idiota, deja de gritar. Si no nos crees vamos a tener que enseñarle a tu querido hermanito qué estabas haciendo el 13 de abril de 1994, a tus quince años, en la Iglesia de San Juan, con Miguel de Jesús Juárez Rodríguez, de diecinueve años, a las dos de la mañana.**

Y volvió al primer mensaje de todos de nuevo, como si no hubiera amenazado a Dean con uno de sus secretos mejor guardados. Dean de inmediato alzó ambas manos en señal de paz.

"Te creo." Afirmó Dean rápidamente "Jamás en mi vida le contado eso a _nadie_."

"¿Qué hi-?"

"Eso no se pregunta, Sam" Regañó Dean, y luego añadió "Si es que eres Sam..."

Sam le alzó una ceja en una expresión casi condescendiente. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona haciendo esa expresión Dean le habría dado un puñetazo, pero era Sammy, o al menos se parecía. Además, la pantalla volvió a cambiar, distrayéndole de sus pensamientos violentos.

**Es Sam. Del 2 de mayo del 2005, pero Sam.**

Sam se rió.

"Ajá, sí, claro. ¿Y tú quién eres, Dean de Julio?" Le preguntó a su hermano.

"Gracias por el halago," Se regodeó el más bajo de los dos "Pero no, ya tengo treinta. Casi treinta y uno.

**Tienes treinta y tres. Mentiroso.**

"¡Bien! Maldita cosa." Se quejó el mayor "Espera, ¿2 de mayo? ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sammy! ¿Cuántos cumplías en 2005? Déjame ver... 2005... yo tenía veintiséis... menos cuatro ¡veintidós! Felices veintidós, Sammy" Y le sonrió, feliz de ver a su hermano tan joven (física y mentalmente).

"Woah, ¿tienes treinta y tres años? ¡Vienes del año 2012! ¡Eso es increíble! Y un problema... ¡Pero increíble aún así! Hablando de eso, ¿dónde estamos? Lo último que recuerdo es estar en el Hospital, hubo este accidente automovilístico y..."

"Yo estaba en mitad de una pelea con el jefe de los Leviathans. Cas y yo estábamos a punto de enviar al bastardo de Dick Roman al Purgatorio. Pero hubo una explosión en ese momento y..."

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro por varios minutos incrédulamente hasta que su cerebro decidió devolverles la capacidad del habla. Casualmente al mismo tiempo.

"¿Quién es "Cas"?" preguntó Sam con el ceño fruncido, confundido.

"¿¡Estamos muertos!?" Exclamó Dean horrorizado. Luego su cerebro se puso al día con las palabras de Sam y una vez más quiso golpearle. Fuerte.

Y fue entonces que Sam escuchó lo que dijo Dean y comenzó a verse adecuadamente horrorizado.

"¿¡Estamos muertos!?" Exclamó.

"¡Es exactamente lo que dije!" Gritó Dean.

**Estáis muertos. Ahora, por favor ¿podéis responder a la maldita pregunta?**

**[CONTINUAR PARTIDA]**

**[SALIR]**

Dean frunció el ceño. No le gustaba el tono de la cosa.

"¡Pero Sam ni siquiera murió en Stanford!" Gritó Dean.

"¿¡¡Morí en otro lado!!?"

"Eeeh... Conversación para otro momento." Dean suspiró "Esto es una decisión de ambos, Sammy. ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Sam lo pensó alrededor de dos minutos completos antes de decidirse definitivamente.

"Bueno, esto es una locura, pero no voy a dejar a mi novia, Jessica," Se dirigió a Dean, aunque este ya sabía quién era la chica "sola. ¿Pero qué piensas tú?"

Dean ni siquiera lo pensó un segundo.

"Cas estaba a mi lado cuando exploté. Si está vivo debo ir a buscarle y decirle que sobreviví, y si resulta que está muerto supongo que lo reviviré." Dean sonrió. Cas estaría muy sorprendido de verle volver a la vida. Otra vez. Si no estaba muerto él, en ese caso se vería sorprendido por volver a la vida.

Y juntos, al mismo tiempo, pulsaron Continuar Partida. El último pensamiento de Sam fue sobre el tal 'Cas', Dean aún no le había dicho quién era.

Ninguno de los dos leyó el último **¡Ding!** , pero ahora daba igual porque la sala ya estaba ocupada una vez más y dicho mensaje había desaparecido. Esa vez estaba un niño flacucho cuyas extremidades pasaban por esa etapa del crecimiento en el que sus brazos y piernas se alargaban y el resto de su cuerpo aún no se había puesto al día.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Solo Hipo para los que no querían un dolor de cabeza.

El niño temblaba violentamente. Sabía que había muerto, sabía exactamente cómo lo había hecho y estaba tan aterrorizado como en el momento en que pasó.

Morir aplastado no era exactamente bonito y suave. Menos aún morir aplastado bajo Red Death.

Lo peor era lo que había visto venir por completo, desde bastante lejos. La bestia era tan masiva que sabía que no importaba en qué dirección corriese ni cuánto se esforzará por escapar, sería aplastado de cualquier manera.

También sabía que si de algún extraño milagro se librara de Red Death, lo mataría el fuego, el humo o el agotamiento tras la batalla.

Y entonces había muerto y momentos después (o al menos él creía que habían sido unos momentos) estaba allí parado sobre algo que no podía ver y mirando directamente a una especie de rectángulo cuyo diseño de pergamino era sospechosamente parecido al del Libro de Dragones. Y, para vuestra información, sí, el mensaje estaba escrito nórdico antiguo.

**Has muerto. ¿Qué deseas hacer ahora?**

**Mientras responde la pregunta, por favor tenga en cuenta que no cuestionamos esto muy seguido, pero como es usted, puede decidir a dónde se dirige.**

**Pero solo si elige [CONTINUAR PARTIDA]. Si por el contrario elige [SALIR], morirá como cualquier otra persona.**

Hiccup tragó saliva, nervioso.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?" Preguntó temblorosamente "¿Toothless?"

Asegurándose de que no caería al vacío bajo sí tanteando la dureza del 'suelo', se sentó con las rodillas presionadas contra su pecho y ocultó su rostro entre ellas apretando con toda la fuerza que pudo.

Pasó varias horas así. En la misma posición, casi sin respirar. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en algo, solo estaba allí mirando al infinito de negro en el espacio entre sus piernas. En shock, solo, y dolorosamente consciente dicha soledad.

**¡Ding!**

A penas Hiccup escuchó el suave timbre alzó la cabeza con lo que quizás pudo haber sido curiosidad, pero que solo parecía una mueca dolorosa. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado. Horas, seguro.

**Hay una persona en espera, por favor, le pedimos acelere su decisión.**

Ahora, ¿no era eso una mierda? Ni siquiera podría tomarse su tiempo y revolcarse en su depresión o lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

"¿Dónde está Toothless?" Preguntó desesperado "Él intentó atraparme." Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos "A pesar de que le dije que se quedara quieto ¡Él estaba a salvo! ¡Herido pero no de muerte! ¿¡Por qué tuvo que intentar salvarme!? ¡Yo ya era hombre muerto! ¡Estúpido Toothless! ¡TOOTHLESS!"

Las palabras se le desgarraban, su garganta dolía y sus ojos ya eran más rojos que blancos o verdes.

Pero era peor por dentro. Todos esos sentimientos abrumadores juntos en un solo lugar. Como el dolor de saber que Toothless había dado su vida por la remota posibilidad de salvarlo de algún modo inexplicable. El arrepentimiento de haber nacido y haberlo conocido, porque si nunca hubiese nacido y nunca lo hubiese conocido nunca habría muerto por su culpa. Y sobre todo el odio al mundo y a su padre por no haberle hecho caso y haber dejado a Red Death en paz.

Y también el amor que sentía hacia Toothless por haberlo considerado digno de su sacrificio.

**¡Ding!**

**Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Toothless actualmente se encuentra en el equivalente draconiano del Valhalla. También está preguntando por ti.**

Y ese comentario solo consiguió que el estado de Hiccup empeorase.

**¡Ding!**

**Okay, basta. No se supone que te digamos esto, porque esta debería ser una decisión tuya sin influencias externas, pero... si presionas [SALIR] no volverás a ver a Toothless jamás, pero en [CONTINUAR PARTIDA] es muy, muy probable que lo vuelvas a tener a tu lado.**

**Eventualmente.**

No hizo falta que la cosa esa dijese nada más, con ese comentario definitivamente ya estaba todo decidido.

Y, después de presionar Continuar Partida...

**¡Ding!**

**Ha escogido [CONTINUAR PARTIDA].**

**¡Felicidades, te has convertido en lo más parecido existente a un Inmortal! Es gracioso, porque Voldemort siempre ha querido lo que tú conseguiste gracias a morir, lo que precisamente intentaba evitar. Jaja.**

Hiccup no tenía ni idea de quién era el tal Voldemort. Tampoco le importaba un comino. Estaba más preocupado por la parte en la que decía que a partir de ahora sería inmortal.

Solo su suerte.

Estaba seguro casi al cien por ciento seguro de que al nacer había sido hechizado por Loki con mil años de mala suerte. Si no fuese por Toothless. Alguien con mil años de mala suerte nunca lo habría conocido.

Pero ya basta de Hiccup, ahora el que estaba prácticamente petrificado mirando anonadado una pantalla de computadora común, con la imagen de una carpeta abierta sospechosamente parecida a una ficha de antecedentes, estaba Lance Sweets, psicólogo del FBI.

Hasta ahora Lance había pensado que estaba muerto, actualmente tenía la teoría de que solo estaba inconsciente. Podía ser que incluso en coma. Y estaba alucinando o soñando.

Realmente su imaginación se había desbocado un poco esta vez, pensó.

Ahora bien, poniendo a trabajar todos esos puntos CI, Lance decidió por el momento seguirle el juego a su extraño subconsciente.

**Has muerto. ¿Qué deseas hacer ahora?**

**Mientras responde la pregunta, por favor tenga en cuenta que no cuestionamos esto muy seguido, pero como es usted, puede decidir a dónde se dirige.**

**Pero solo si elige [CONTINUAR PARTIDA]. Si por el contrario elige [SALIR], morirá como cualquier otra persona.**

Okay, eso era raro hasta para sus estándares.

Aún así, ¿qué sería la mejor respuesta para salir de su alucinación/coma? La respuesta obvia a primera vista era Salir, pero Sweets se estaba preguntando si no debería investigar un poco más.

Según Lance, en ese momento estaba en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, era una invaluable oportunidad de auto descubrimiento. Si pisaba Continuar Partida estaba seguro de que con su gran inteligencia podría hacer grandes descubrimientos en el campo de la psicología viajando a través de su psique. Pero eso también podría salir muy mal de muchas maneras.

Así que no estaba seguro de qué era lo mejor. Aunque de todos modos ya se sabe lo que respondería, ¿no? (Si la respuesta es no, te recomiendo encarecidamente prestar más atención a lo que lee de ahora en adelante).

Y si la respuesta es Continuar Partida, entonces es completamente cierto, porque después de un largo debate consigo mismo y de valorar los pros y los contras de cada opción, Sweets se decidió por presionar la tecla a su derecha.

Además, allí ponía que si pisaba Salir moriría como cualquier otra persona normal. Salir, igual a morir, igual a no presionar.

**Ha escogido [CONTINUAR PARTIDA].**

**¡Felicidades, te has convertido en lo más parecido existente a un Inmortal! Es gracioso, porque Voldemort siempre ha querido lo que tú conseguiste gracias a morir, lo que precisamente intentaba evitar. Jaja.**

Humm... Sweets realmente esperaba que eso no significara que se iba a quedar por siempre encerrado en su propia mente.

Y además, ¿su subconsciente en serio había hecho una referencia a Harry Potter?


End file.
